Revelação
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Talvez tudo que precisassem era de um empurrãozinho. Stony.


**REVELAÇÃO**  
**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** **Natasha dá 24 horas - I -Comemoração**, The Avengers, Stony (Tony e Steve), Slash, MxM relationship, Songfic: Can't Fight This Feeling – Reo Speedwagon  
**Advertências:** Nonsense  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** OneShot  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Talvez tudo que precisassem era de um empurrãozinho.  
**Nota da Autora**: Relevem que a fanfic não faz o menor sentido e me matem... U_U

Revelação  
ShiryuForever94

Um sombra pairava naquela reunião dos Vingadores. Fazia um ano que Pepper, a adorada mulher com quem Tony Stark dividia a vida até então, se fora. Ela apenas se cansara das loucuras do milionário excêntrico e resolvera que não iria conseguir manter aquele relacionamento que sempre parecera disfuncional, mas era até bem feliz.

Não havia lá o que se fazer a respeito e, como um homem adulto, Tony simplesmente seguira em frente. Ao contrário do que muitos haviam pensado, mantivera-se no mais total celibato. Não se tinha notícia de nenhuma outra mulher, nenhum namoro, nada.

E agora surgira uma nova missão e iriam precisar de Tony Stark, mas ele não parecia o mesmo. Sério. Ele estava sério! Era um absurdo completo.

As piadinhas com que todos estavam acostumados não estavam lá. Isso incomodava, e muito.

Especialmente a um homem alto, de lindos olhos azuis e jeito perdido. Steve Rogers.

Aqueles homens eram agora sua família e ele não queria aceitar esse tal novo Homem de Ferro tão sisudo e sem graça. Ok, não fora com a cara de Tony no início, mas assim já era demais.

"Tony, quer sair um pouco? Já estou adaptado a esta nova época e vida, não vou dar nenhum papelão, pagar mico, como dizem." Steve convidou o multimilionário a meia voz, logo após a reunião de trabalho, todos ainda reunidos na sala conversando. Fez-se um silêncio estranho. Todos haviam notado que o Homem de Ferro não parecia ser ele mesmo, mas ninguém tivera coragem de falar nada. Talvez Steve pudesse tirar o poderoso industrial de seu marasmo.

"Sair? Você está mesmo me convidando para sair?" Ao invés de alguma piadinha infame, um olhar sacana ou alguma insinuação sexual, Tony perguntara com voz normal, com ar triste e cansado. Aquilo desesperou Steve Rogers pois ele se preocupava com Tony, mais do que gostaria de admitir.

"Sim, vamos comemorar a volta dos Vingadores. Eu até comprei um carro. Não é algo como seu porsche, mas anda. Eu levo você." Steve se viu intimidado e sem graça e passou a mão pelos cabelos, meio nervoso.

"Não há o que comemorar, nunca fomos um grupo feliz e entrosado." A voz era ácida.

"Droga, Tony, não dificulta. Você está totalmente estranho e diferente do que você costumava ser e eu odeio dizer isso mas eu gostava mais de você antes!" Indignado. O Capitão América estava totalmente em desacordo com aquele novo Tony.

"E você algum dia gostou de mim?"

Os olhares se encontraram e quem visse os dois, e todos na sala estavam vendo, e tivesse ouvido apenas a pergunta, fora de contexto, ficaria impressionado com a tensão entre eles.

"Você é forte, cínico e insuportável. É assim que você é e não esse boneco certinho sem graça." A tensão aumentava entre eles. "Se eu soubesse que você ficaria assim não teria encorajado Pepper a se declarar a você..."

"Hein?" Tony arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Bem que achara estranho a linda moça se declarar basicamente do nada para ele. Não que ele não tivesse gostado ou algo assim.

"Não importa. Vamos sair." E agora não havia titubeios nem meio termo nas palavras do soldado perfeito.

Os demais vingadores apenas observavam, receosos de dizer algo. Clint até pensara em comentar alguma coisa, mas Natasha o impedira com um cutucão. A ruiva estonteante tinha algumas ideias sobre a preocupação de Steve com Tony...

"E por que você incentivaria Pepper a sair comigo, Steve? Tinha algo contra ela por acaso? Pois eu sou uma desgraça na vida de qualquer um..." Estava tão frustrado que nem parecia um magnata milionário e sedutor.

"Jamais seria uma desgraça na minha vida." Steve se arrependeu do que dissera ao ver os olhos do milionário se arregalarem novamente.

Silêncio.

Então Tony apenas suspirou, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e sorriu. O primeiro sorriso sincero que Steve vira naquele dia.

"Vamos comemorar." Tony falou calmamente e olhou para todos ao redor.

"Comemorar? Não disse que não havia o que comemorar?" Steve perguntou sentindo-se abraçado com braços muito mais fortes do que pensara que os de Tony seriam.

"O fato de que você admitiu que está louco por mim. Esperei por isso por muito tempo."

"Como é que é?" Steve ficou rubro como maçã madura.

"Eu sabia!" Bruce Banner começou a rir. Recebeu uma nota de cem dólares de um mal humorado Thor. Vencera a aposta sobre se Tony estava fingindo ser o "senhor mágoa".

"Hein?" Steve não estava entendendo nada. De repente, havia música, docinhos, salgadinhos e bebidas. "Que diabos está havendo aqui?"

"Eu sabia que se bancasse o revoltado, o abandonado, você faria algo. Seu coração é assim." Tony sorriu e passou a língua sedutoramente pelos lábios. "Agora seja bonzinho e me beije."

"Você ficou maluco?" Steve Rogers bem que tentou se livrar. Não conseguiu. A boca de Tony na sua, os braços firmes correndo por sua cintura e costas, os aplausos dos colegas vingadores, a música...

Ah, a música...

**I can't fight this feeling any longer**  
**Eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento**  
**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**  
**E no entanto, tenho medo de deixá-lo fluir.**  
**What started out as friendship has grown stronger**  
**O que começou como uma amizade tornou-se mais forte.**  
**I only wish I had the strength to let it show**  
**Eu só queria ter a força para demonstrar isso.**

"Eu te amo, Steve. Pensei que esse dia nunca fosse chegar." Tony sorria como uma criança. Não queria forçar o outro vingador. Não quisera enganar Pepper. E agora... Estava feliz como nunca. Abriu uma champanhe e serviu ao atordoado "namorado".

"E-eu nunca..." Steve estava roxo de vergonha e agonia. Não sabia o que pensar. Aliás, não estava sequer pensando.

"Nem eu. Estamos juntos nesse mundo desconhecido de amar alguém que admiramos e respeitamos. Estamos agora simplesmente descobrindo que salvar o mundo não pode ser mais importante que salvar o que sentimos." Nem parecia Anthony Stark. Seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas e não conseguia resistir. Beijou Steve novamente, dessa vez sendo plenamente correspondido. Quando aquilo começara? E importava?

**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever**  
**Eu digo a mim mesmo que não posso resistir eternamente.**  
**I say there is no reason for my fear**  
**Eu digo que não há motivo para meu receio.**  
**'Coz I feel so secure when we're together**  
**Pois me sinto tão seguro quando estamos juntos.**  
**You give my life direction, you make everything so clear**  
**Você dá rumo a minha vida, você deixa tudo tão evidente.**

A nave mãe de Nick Fury de repente se transformara num lugar de comemoração. Estavam felizes. Haviam se reencontrado, finalmente Tony conseguira o amor de Steve e numa sala um pouco mais reservada, com olhar cheio de amor, Clint pedia sua querida e muito amada Natasha em casamento. Não, ninguém veria os dois. Clint não era chegado a shows públicos como Stark. A única coisa que sabia era que havia muito o que comemorar.

Na sala principal, sob os olhares desesperados de Nick Fury, que agora tinha certeza que eram todos loucos, Tony Stark improvisara um karaokê e berrava mais desafinado que uma gralha, o que estava sentindo.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**E eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento,**  
**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**  
**Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar.**  
**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**  
**Está na hora de trazer este navio para a praia,**  
**And throw away the oars forever**  
**E jogar fora os remos, para sempre.**

Haveria muitas batalhas, muitas lutas e talvez muito sofrimento, mas naquele momento em especial tudo que importava era que Steve estava feliz e se juntara ao namorado no palco improvisado em cima de uma mesa de reuniões para berrar a plenos pulmões que agora tinha muito mais por que lutar. Tinha o amor daquele insuportável Tony Stark.

**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**Pois eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento,**  
**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**  
**Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar.**  
**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**  
**E se eu tiver de rastejar no chão**  
**Come crashing through your door**  
**Chegarei derrubando sua porta.**  
**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**Baby, não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento**.


End file.
